


Reuniting the Pack

by betteanddot



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betteanddot/pseuds/betteanddot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya wakes up in a prison cell, and Sansa has a Faceless Man to interrogate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya I

The last thing she’d known was darkness.  
The first thing she felt was heat.  
This didn't feel like the summer of Braavos or the warm winds of Pentos. This was… different. The girl formerly known as Arya Stark opened her eyes to see where she was. In the dim light, all she saw was four stone walls and what appeared to be a thick locked door. With a dawning horror, Arya realized exactly where she was.   
A prison cell.  
She fumbled with her shaking hands for her Needle. Instead, she found what was presumably a chamber pot and a thin rag that she guessed was supposed to be a blanket. Arya sat back on her haunches in defeat, scanning the room for any improvised weapons or escape routes.  
Nothing.  
A sudden rap on the door made her jump, but she quickly tiptoed up to it, ready to make her presence known.


	2. Sansa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a Braavosi fugitive to hold court with.

Sansa Stark sucked in a breath as her handmaiden laced up her dress, effectively cutting off her air supply.  
“Gods be good,” she laughed, “It is a wonder that I have not yet swooned while wearing this gown!”  
Her handmaiden smiled.   
“Swooning whilst wearing a dress from King’s Landing is considered a compliment, m’lady.”  
Her other handmaiden rushed in breathlessly.  
“Lady Stark, you have a visitor from the Queensguard.” Sansa’s grin dropped.  
“Send him in.” she instructed, dismissing them with a flick of her hand.  
Ser Trevyr Shield appeared in the door way with a bow.  
“Your Grace, we apprehended a Faceless Man with a prisoner at the Wall and brought him here. Do you wish to hold court with him?”   
Sansa tensed.  
“Yes, thank you Ser Trevyr. What of his prisoner?”  
The rugged man shrugged.  
“We think he abducted a young Braavosi boy and forcibly trained him in the ways of assassination. For your safety, m’lady, he is being held in the dungeons.”  
“Very well. I shall hold court with the boy first, then deal with the Faceless Man.” She said.  
Some time later…  
The blue silk clung to her body as she made her way to the throne. The grey cloak embroidered with a direwolf that draped her shoulders let everyone in Winterfell know that she was Lady Sansa Stark, Queen in the North and Guardian of the Wall.   
A hush fell over her court as she settled in her seat. The clanking of chains grew audibly louder as the prisoner and his guards approached the great hall. The doors swung open and Ser Trevyr escorted a blindfolded dirty boy in Braavosi rags to the base of her throne. Her Hand spoke.  
“Boy, you are appearing in the court of the North in the presence of our Queen and Protector, Lady Sansa Stark. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
The boy raised his head and said in a whisper,   
“My name is Lyann Snow. I do excellent Needle work.”   
Through the binding, he locked eyes with Sansa.  
Sansa knew.  
Arya had come home to Winterfell.


	3. Arya II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya wonders how Sansa came to rule the North

Court had gone agonizingly slowly for Arya. Even while her own sister interrogated her, Arya knew that Sansa had recognized her. To her credit, she had not let it show anywhere but her eyes. Queen of the North and Guardian of the Wall. She wondered who in the world would let her sister rule the North. But she remembered.

Her sister had survived Joffrey and the Great War. Sansa was cleverer than she had let on when she was younger. As she was escorted back to her prison, Arya remembered how different her sister had looked. Her red hair had been left loosely around her shoulders like the wild queen she was. Her face was kind, but bore the shadow of the abuse she had received at the hands of others. And her dress- her dress!- was the blue of the House that had fallen during the War. With the death of Robb, her sister was the heir to Winterfell and rightful Queen of Wolves.

As she was once again locked in her cell, Arya wondered how long it would be before her sister would claim her again. Hours passed before a sharp rap on the door awakened her from a doze.  
“The Queen wants to speak with you.” A gruff voice called out.  
Arya scrambled to her feet and tried her best to look like an innocent Braavosi boy.  
The door swung open and a large man draped with a grey cloak grabbed her by the arm.  
“You’d best not try anything, boy.” He hissed. “The North remembers.”  
He shoved her down the hallway and up through the castle until she was faced with the set of doors that used to belong to her parents’ private chambers. Swallowing back a sudden urge to cry, she hesitantly pushed open the door. Sansa sat with her back to the entrance, a handmaiden brushing the long auburn hair that Arya so faintly remembered. She turned.   
“Boy.” She frowned. “I wish to speak with you alone.” The man began to protest.  
“No, Ser Brydon. We must talk in private.” Grumbling, the man left and the maid scurried after him, knowing she was unwanted. Moments after they were alone, the Tully blue eyes filled with tears.  
“Arya.”  
“Sansa.”  
The two sisters embraced; one crying, and one smiling just the tiniest bit.


End file.
